My Hero
by Fabulous-Bending-Brother-Bolin
Summary: Bolin finds out the hard way that his fiancé, Iroh II, is going off to war a week before their wedding day. This story follows the events before, during, and after the war from Bolin's perspective.
1. What is going on?

Usually Narook's Noodles is the most delicious food in the world for me. But not today.

Word has gone around town that Iroh has some important news for me, and they haven't been really specific about it, whatever he has to tell me. But all I know, is that it can't be good. I never find out bad news from him firstly. Someone else always ends up telling me first. Then I go confront him, and we cry together, and then we cuddle, and then we go to bed. And they all lived happily ever after.

But, judging by how many people I've heard about it from, including my own brother, that this won't be the case tonight when I get home and ask him about it. And that's what worries me. This hasn't happened before. I don't know how I'm going to handle it.

I slam my spoon down back in my bowl of soup and stand up and wipe any possible dust or crumbs off of my clothes. I leave my money on the table and leave, without finishing.

I hear the restaurant go silent as they watch me leave, without finishing. It's something they never ever see. They've all seen me here at least 3 times. So it was really shocking, to look at my empty table and find a full bowl of soup just sitting there, and to know that I was eating it before. They know something really must be wrong with me.

And apparently, there is. I don't even know what. But I'm going to find out. Tonight. As soon as Iroh gets home from the power plant, he's going to tell me everything. If he chooses to be stubborn, I have my ways.

I climb in my satomobile- Iroh bought it for me after Asami Sato taught me to drive. How sweet of him.- and close the door behind me. I don't bother assembling into a seat-belt. We don't live that far from Narook's Noodles, much to my advantage.

It doesn't take me long to get home, so I park in our garage. After turning off the car, I step out, and open the key to the house and walk inside, locking it behind me.

I take a whiff of the kitchen and know he isn't home. Usually he has something cooked for me; whether it be a traditional, Fire Nation feast or a small town, Earth Kingdom ritual, he'd make it for me. But since he isn't here yet, I decided to wait, upstairs and in our room on the bed. And so I go up the marble staircase of our mansion- He's really rich, being a prince and all. Only another reason to want him as much as I do.-, and trudge down the hall to our room, tiredly. I don't want to put up with anything tonight but him. I'm too tired as it is. What time is it, anyway?

I take a look at our clock. It reads "22:08."

I approximated it would be around 22:00, and I was right. Well, how about that?

I lie down on the bed, exhausted. Today's been a hard day for me. I find out my fiancé has some bad news for me the hard way, and I can't even finish my soup from Narook's I'm so upset about it.

He had better get home soon before I...

Before I..

Before I go to sleep.


	2. My Worst Nightmare, Come True

I wake to Iroh's warm hand on my arm. I look up at him and see his fiery amber eyes with tears in him. I'm shocked, and go to give him a hug. "What's the matter, love?" I asked, forgetting all about what happened today.

"There's another war.." he explained to me, with a silk, but broken voice.

It takes a moment for me to comprehend, but then I understand. At least, I think I do. "No.. They didn't. Couldn't they at least have waited.." I say, and pull him down on the bed next to me. "No! Our wedding is in a week!" I begin to tear up. "They can't take you away from me!"

He sniffled, and wrapped his incredibly warm arms around me. "I'm pretty sure it was the talk of the town, too. Wasn't it?" he asked, with a weak chuckle.

I chuckle with him. "It was. I was so nervous I stopped in the middle of eating my soup just to go home."

"Wow, that must've been something to see. I'd be surprised if that didn't make it into the news tomorrow." he laughed.

Tomorrow.. "When are they coming to get you?" I asked, with a gulp.

He sighs. "I believe in three days."

I immediately turn over on my other side. I don't want him to see me crying like I am right now. It'd hurt him too badly.

He sighs, and wraps his arms around me. "Bolin.. please, don't cry. It'll be fine." he tried to console me.

It didn't work, as he probably expected. "But, how do you know that? You might.. _die._" I said, worried for him. I love him, and I don't want him to go away.

"Don't think like that. You know me. I'm the general of the United Forces. I've fought a war and won before. I can do it again." he assured me, and hugged me tightly.

I gulp, and surrender all possible "What ifs" I had to him, and turn back around. "I love you, so much." I tell him, and kiss his cheek.

"You don't know how much I love you." he said, smiled, and hugged me tightly. He closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder.

I blush, and try to push him away. "I'm sleepy. Your leather jacket is kind of.. sticky. Do you mind taking it off and just getting in your undergarments?" I ask him.

"Of course I don't mind." he said, smiled, and disrobed. When he got his shirt off, I could see his chest reflect the light coming from the lamp across the room.

I blush. "You're so stunningly gorgeous. I feel so lucky to be with you." I compliment him, and give him a tight hug.

He chuckles. "I wish I could say the same." he said, with a very egocentric voice. He almost sounded like Tahno.

And so I laugh, because I know he's just joking with me. I take off my clothes, too, because I realize I'm still fully clothed at.. 1:22, according to the clock. "Wow, it's late." I say, and laugh.

"A little bit." he agrees, and chuckles. Once he gets undressed down to just his boxers, he climbs in bed with me, and easily pulls the covers over us. "Sleep well, my angel." he told me, and lied down next to me.

I blush. "Could you put out that lamp?" I ask, with a pout.

"Sure." he grinned, and pointed his whole arm at it. With it, he conducted the electricity out of it, and then stored it, somehow. I don't know how he does it. I'm only an earth bender, so I'm not really good with fire bender terminology. But, I do know that he's excellent at everything he does, no matter what it be.

"Thank you." I tell him, and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, my love." he tells me, smiles, and wraps his arms rightly around me.

Soon, I forget about how he has to leave me in a few days, and just appreciate the time I have left with him. And I'm so happy I did.


	3. Our First Time, Part I

We wake up together, our hair a mess. My puddle of drool lies adjacent to my able, which startled me. I don't even know why it does, though. I just can't make any sense of it. But, it frightened me. I'm such a baby.

I sigh, and rub my eyes. I turn over to him, and smile. "Good morning, love." I say, and blush. But then, my blush fades as I remember how they're taking me from him in three days. Then, I look into his eyes. "I'm really going to miss you." I tell him, and pout.

He wraps his arms tightly around me and pats my back. "I promise, I will write to you every day." he said, with that perfect voice of his. His warmth defeated my heartache easily, and brought a bright smile upon my face. "I love you, so much." he told me.

And then, I begin doing something I haven't done in a while. Tears of joy spill from my eyes, and my face coils up in this really unattractive position, I'm sure of it. Then, I wipe them away, and the face fades away, too. Great.

He releases me and looks at me. "What's the matter, love?" he asks, completely oblivious.

I chuckle, and cough into my hand. "Oh, nothing." I say, grin, and kiss his cheek. I slowly sit up and yawn, stretching my arms out to what seems like an infinitely long distance. Then, I rest them and turn to him, who was also sitting up at this point.

"Alright, then. Well, what would you like to do today?" he asked me, curious to whatever I could think of at the moment.

"Uhm.." I say, lost for ideas, and look around the room for an idea.

_Look at him._ something inside me tells me, quietly.

I think I'm crazy for listening to it, but I do as it tells me, and examine the fire bender sitting across from me, with his near-bare legs tucked under the covers of our bed. His perfectly chiseled body reflects the light coming in from a window ever so beautifully, and I feel that hungry feeling in my stomach I know I'm never supposed to tell him about.

But, wait. My 18th birthday was two months ago. I'm legally an adult now. So, I look him in the eyes and bite my lip. "You're leaving in three days. This is probably our last chance to... you know." I say, nervously. "I'm up for it." I told him, and attempted to sound confident, but my voice, unfortunately, cracks in the middle of my sentence. _Great._

He laughed. "You can't be serious?" he asked. "You know you're just a-"

For the first time ever, I'm brave enough to interrupt him. "My 18th birthday was two months ago." I tell him, and put a finger over his lips. "Please?" I ask him.

His eyes go wide, as he realizes the major point I have. Then he chuckles. "I'm up for it, I guess, if you are." he said, with his usual brave and confident voice.

That's what I love about him. He's willing to do anything I ask him, if I'm willing enough to.

It takes a lot out of me, for some odd reason, but I say it. "I'm ready." And I pull the covers back over us, and climb on top of him.

He blushes, seeing how confident I, a virgin, suddenly am.

_Perfect_. I have the upper hand here. He doesn't know what I plan on doing next at all.  
I lock my lips with his and close my eyes. My hands grip tightly onto his chest as my tongue slithers its way into his warm, delicious mouth.

"Mmmn.." I hear escape his lips.

I smile devilishly and add a little more tongue into the kiss. I'm careful not to make it too slobbery, because I don't want to turn him off.  
I feel the heat emit from his face, and I know he's blushing. I must be doing this really well, then. Isn't that just great?

He breaks up the kiss and gets his arms on my back. He slowly slides them down against the creases in my back until they reach my boxers. I give him a sexy smile, and then he slides his hand inside.

"Why are your hands always so warm?" I ask, and chuckle. "Now that it's a bad thing. Just curious." I ask him.

He laughs. "I have no clue, really. Perhaps it has something to do with being a member of the Royal Fire Nation family?" he suggests, and shrugs.

"Sure, let's go with that and drop the subject for now. You just.. keep working your magic with your hands." I tell him and sit up, blushing.

He smirks, and then squeezes my posterior, which really sparks me. I jerk up, a bit startled, and then laugh at myself. "Sorry, continue. I promise I won't be such a baby anymore." I say, embarrassed, and blush.

"No, no. It's fine, love. I like it when you're.. yourself." he says, after fumbling over a better word.

I chuckle, and then lie down softly on top of him. "Continue.." I beg him, and hide my head inside his neck. I find a spot to nip at as he does all these wondrous things. I'm more excited than I've ever been, really. I moan and throw my head back in pleasure, and then nip at a different spot.

He moves his head around to give me more room to "play." Then, he sits up and spread his legs so he can have an even greater advantage.

I know he's topping me today when I feel his hands get closer and closer to my chasm. That's when I get nervous, because I don't want him to feel disgusted as he penetrates me.. I need to do something to clean it.

"I need to clean.." I tell him and look him in the eyes.

He chuckles. "I'll take care of that. You just relax for now, love." he says, and reaches over and grabs something from a drawer. Its shape isn't that well defined, but I can't even make out what it is before he goes and gets it underneath me.

But I gather what I already know about it, and how he inserts it easily inside of me, making sure not to harm me, and the water that sprouts from it, and draw the conclusion that he is cleaning me before we start. Thank spirits, or else this could have gone horribly wrong.

"Oh spirits that feels nice.." I breathe, and all my muscles practically collapse. I look up, and realize he's changed positions, and now he's giving me a massage. "Now that.. really feels nice. A little lower, please.." I beg of him, breathing quite audibly.

"I'm not done just yet, my dear. Let me finish.." he says, and relaxes all the muscles in my back for me. I take a deep breath and hide my face inside a pillow as he works his magic down below, for about five minutes. It felt so perfect, and it's going to feel even better later on.

"Are you ready for more, love?" he asked, with a really seductive tone to his voice.

My heart races and I struggle for words. "Yes. Yes. Oh, please, yes." I say, but I probably sound like a slut. Oh well. I'm his slut, and that's good. I think.

He pulls my underwear down, and for the first time, he sees me completely nude. It feels a little embarrassing, but he's my fiancé, so I know I shouldn't feel so weird about it.

He blushes when he sees me, too. "Wow, the first time we're actually seeing each other. I think it'd be a good idea to undress, too. Don't you think?" he asked, with a chuckle.

"Yes, please.." is all I can say, with a beggy tone to my voice. But I guess it still sounds cute, because he laughs, and then slides down his boxers.


	4. Our First Time, Part II

My eyes widen as I see his underwear falling slowly to the floor. He spreads my legs apart from each other, and then wipes the left over water from around my hole off with a blanket we never use anymore. I don't even have time to take note of the size of it, though it's probably larger than mine, while he enters me. I gasp, because I don't think I've ever stretched this wide. It hurts, but the pleasure it causes easily defeats the pain.

He extends his arm out and grabs my right nipple, and playfully squeezes it. Now I know for sure I'm not messing around with a virgin, here.  
I moan in pleasure and throw my head back. "Oh, that feels nice." I say between breaths. "D-Deeper, please." I tell him.

He purrs seductively at me and does as I ask. Not only that, but he performs these wondrous actions on me faster, as well.

"Ohh.. yes. Right there.." I manage to get out of my lips as I hold my breath, all of my muscles tensed up.

"Relax. It'll feel a lot better." he tells me, and continues sliding in and out, quicker. He's obviously enjoying himself. I can hear it in his moans and feel how hard he is.

I take a deep breath and calm down, resting my arms out to the side. It feels so good now, and I can barely feel any pain at all. "Mmm... yes. Harder, baby." I say, and hold on to the bed sheets tightly.

Iroh moans and throws his head back. "Oh, fuck! Babe, you're so tight." he said, and thrusts into me more forcefully.

Without words, I tell him what I'm going to do to him after this by sucking on the ends of my fingers, seductively.

He blushes, and grips tightly onto my thighs as he pounds my ass, harder, and harder, and harder. "Oh.. yeah.." he said, and bit his lip.

"Let it out inside of me when you're ready." I tell him and pull him down on top of me.  
I feel his deep breaths of pleasure and exhaust brush across my face. His breath is the sweetest. It smells like burnt marsh mellows, and we haven't even eaten those in ages.

He looks deep into my eyes and then leans further down on top of me and then he plants his lips on top of mine. He continues pounding deeper into me, which feels really great. Our tongues slide against each other softly, exchanging saliva with each other.

Suddenly, my rod begins to throb. I jerk it for just a bit, and it spews my seed all over Iroh's chest, and a little of mine too. "Ahh..." I breathe, really, really pleasured.

He looks down and sees my eruption, and then looks me in the eye, like he's about to release his, as well. He slows down his thrusts and makes them harder, and deeper. "Fuck!" he shouts, and releases it inside me, and pulls out.

Both of our hearts are pounding, quite audibly. "That was exhilarating." I say, and pant. "I never knew.. my fiancé was such an animal in bed." I laugh.  
He laughs. "Now, weren't you planning on doing something?" he asked, a seductive tone to his voice.

At first, I'm confused, but then I know what he's talking about, and smile devilishly. "Come here, you." I tell him, and bite my lip.

He laughs, flashes a gorgeous smile at me, and climbs closer to my mouth, his warm cock aiming directly for it. I think it has some more seed in it, because it keeps throbbing wildly.

I look up at him and take it in my hands. Slowly, I rub it up and down the shaft. This is my first time seeing actually how big he is. He's pretty huge, too. I'm surprised I took all of that inside me. Congratulations, Bolin. You've proved yourself to be a bigger slut than you actually thought you were. And here you are again, about to take it all, again, but just in a different hole.

Now I sit up and move him around with me. He sits on his knees, now, right in front of my face. His erect cock approaches my mouth slowly, and I eventually can't take any more of him teasing me and force him inside my mouth. But I'm smart enough not to take it all yet, as I clearly haven't done something like this before. But, he knows I'm always up for a challenge, or something new, and decides to "help" me, by thrusting deeper into my mouth.

Also, he puts his hand around my head to force me to take more of it in my mouth. Damn, am I lucky my gag reflex isn't that reactive, because so much of it is in my mouth right now. He looks down at me, with those gorgeous amber eyes of his, and flashes a flirtatious smile.

At this point, I remove his hand from my head and begin to take all of it in my mouth. Slowly, I bob my head all the way up and down his shaft, slithering my tongue side to side, all around it. It must feel like heaven for him, but for me, it's just a long, unsavory, somewhat pleasuring stick that could possibly choke me, one of these days.

...One of these days. Hopefully. Because he's going to leave me in three days for the war. I really want him to come back, and do what he won't get the chance to do next week.

Now that I think about it, maybe sex isn't all it's worked up to be. Not right now, at least. Perhaps I'm just not in the mood for it anymore, since I thought too much about upsetting things just two seconds ago, which just ruined the whole thing. I'm so terrible.

But he isn't finished just yet. I can tell it by all the "Mmmns.." and and moans he releases from his lips while I do my thing with my tongue. It reminds me of Narook's Noodles, kind of. I laugh, after comparing just compared sucking Iroh's dick to eating soup. I guess it's just the things I have to do with my tongue.

He chuckles at my sudden but short burst of laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked, with a smile, and then pulled out so he could give me a chance to speak.

Great. Now I have to explain. Oh well. "I was just comparing this to eating soup in my head." I say, and laugh. "But.. can we stop, now?" I ask, with a pout.

"Of course. It was great while it lasted." he said, and shrugged, and began to wipe my seed off of him, but I stop him.

"Wait." I tell him.

"Yes..?"

"I wanted to.. I wanted to do that for you." I admit, and wink at him.

He purrs and puts his hands down. "Feel free." he said, quietly.

I smirk at him and then force him to lie down. I rest on my knees and fists, in kind of a slanted, push-up like position. I look him in the eyes as I slide my tongue between, and over, every single one of his hard, chiseled abs. Then, I work my way up to his chest, and get it all. Then, I'm at his face. I look him in the eyes romantically, and he mirrors me. Then, I plant my lips on top of his, and slowly lose my support from my arms and just lie easily on top of him. Our tongues slowly slide against each other, and then our fingers find their way to each other and tightly interlock, even though our eyes are closed.

He stops to breathe and then opens his eyes. "I really love you." he said, and blew me a kiss, and then pushed himself up.

"I love you too." I tell him, and sit up with him, and hugged him tightly. I shut my eyes and think to the time after the war, when he'll be home again. When I'll see him after months and months of waiting for the day when the war will end, so I know that the man I love will be coming home soon.


	5. Aren't I the lucky one?

Pabu startles the both of us when he jumps on the bed. We laugh when we realize its just him."Oh, hey there, little fellow." Iroh says, and carefully pets him with the back of his hand.

I don't think Pabu has ever seen us naked together, nor separately. But he's alright with it, apparently. Though, he walks around naked all day long, because that's what animals do.

No big deal, I guess. But suddenly, I feel a gust of wind come over me, and I shiver. "Can we go get dressed, now?" I ask Iroh.

"You really feel uncomfortable naked around Pabu?" he asked, and laughed.

"Of course not. I'm just cold." I explained.

"Oh. Alright. Let's get up, then." he said, and got up. He yawned and stretched his arms out in a way that flaunted all of his muscles, perfectly.

"Stop teasing me, gorgeous." I told him, and laughed. Then, I got up and went to our walk-closet we shared. Oh, the advantages of being with a prince.

He laughed with me, and followed me in. The first thing we did was put on our undergarments. Practically all he owned were ones with the Fire Nation insignia. But, he had one pair of underwear that just teased me, so much: a jockstrap. And, of course, he would put it on today. Then, he flashes me this sexy smile he knows I can't resist.

"I thought I told you to quit teasing me?" I asked him, and laughed, as he turned around in a circle.

He laughed with me, and then put on some actual pants. "There. Are you happy now?" he asked.

"Yes." I chuckle, and put on my usual outfit, quickly. But, I'm too lazy to put on shoes, or anything to that nature. So I walk up to him after he gets on his clothes and hug his towering figure, tightly.

He kissed the top of my head and rested his on I top of mine, holding me tightly in his arms. "I love you, oh so much..." he told me, with a warm voice.

I pause, thinking of what to ask him next. Then, I think about the war. "How long is the war going to last?" I ask him, and break apart from the hug.

I see a displeased look on his face. "I am not sure. But then again, neither does anyone else." he said. "I hope it doesn't last long." he said, and pouted.

"I guess so." I said, and sighed. "I'm going to go lie down. Will you make me some breakfast?" I asked him.

"Of course, darling. What would you like?"

"Surprise me." I told him, and went to lie back down with Pabu, tiredly. "Good morning." I told him, and smiled.

He climbed into my back and curled up in a ball, just as tired as me. He purred, and rested his head down, slowly.

I must've taken another nap, because I don't want to get up when Iroh places his warm hand on my leg. I can smell the plate he's holding and know he's made my breakfast. "Wake up." he tells me.

I yawn and sit back up, rubbing my eyes. I look at the plate of eggs with Fire Nation spices sprinkled all over them and smile at him. "Thank you." I tell him, and take the plate from him.

He sits down next to me, and kisses my cheek as I begin to eat, which makes me blush. Then, he finds a candle we never light anymore in the room, and then he lights it with his finger to set a romantic mood. Oh, if he had only done that an hour ago, our first time would've been so much better.  
Oh, well. At least he thought of it now. I'm very happy he did, without me asking him to. I smile, swallow the delicious eggs in my mouth at the moment, and give him a kiss on the cheek. "These are delicious." I tell him. "Thank you for being.. the best." I flash him a grin.

He snickers, and kisses me back. "I love you, so much." he tells me, and pulls up one of his legs from his cross legged position, and rests his arm on it. He looks at the floor, dramatically. I can tell what he's thinking. He doesn't even know what this war he's forced to fight is for. It dosen't have anything to do with our country, but more so his previous one. He told me he gave up being "Prince Iroh, the second." because of "the second" part of that name, literally. He hated being compared to Iroh the first, whatever and however Iroh was related to him. But being general of the United Forces was the only thing that he actually came first in. He liked being called General Iroh, rather than Prince Iroh II.

So he just turned his back on the Fire Nation altogether. He walked up to his mom and said "I don't want to be 'Prince Iroh the second' anymore. I'm tired of being known as 'the second' in everything I do. I don't even know him, or how I'm even related to him. Why did you even name me after him? Couldn't you have gotten a bit more creative? I never even learned about him in the history textbooks you made me read when I was little. I want no part in this nation.. any more.", and threw his crown on the floor.

What his mother did to him after that is unknown. Perhaps she banished him for disgracing the name 'Iroh.' like that. Or, she could've just laughed in his face an told him that he'd be back.

Well, if that be the case, there is one problem. My fiancé is not the child she takes him for. He's a mature adult, and general of the United Forces. He knows what he does and the consequences that follow. He wouldn't have done it if he thought he would regret it afterward. But, he hasn't.

I'm very grateful he hasnt, because I probably wouldn't be his fiancé right now if it weren't for his choice to end his reign as prince of the Fire Nation. And that may be the most selfish thing I ever utter from my mouth. But, I don't care.


	6. Misconceptions

I catch his eyes wander to mine, and sprinkle. Suddenly, I see a tear beginning to form. Quickly, I swallow the food in my mouth and wipe off the crumbs, set my plate aside on our bedside table and lock my lips against his. We close our eyes together, and our hands find each other. Slowly, our fingers interlock tightly, and I pull him down on top of me.

This is all to keep him from being upset, because I know nothing warms his heart more than holding me in his arms. One time, I remember him telling me that when he first saw me, he just wanted to hold me in his arms, but he couldn't because I was too young for him, and under the age of consent. I knew I wanted him to, but then no one would treat me the same. But then, I turned seventeen, and everything changed. I was an adult, practically. He did me the hugest favor and put me in a better school than the one I used to go to, with the little money Mako made. Then, by doing so, he did Mako a huge favor by leaving more money for himself. I couldn't thank him enough. So not only have I gotten a great education because of him, but now Mako has a lighter load to carry by himself.

He stops to breathe, and then goes back to kissing me. But, before he does, I stop him with a hand of mine. "Wait." I tell him. "I want to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to assure that you will come back from the war alive. You're so perfect at everything you do. How could you be so worried?" I ask him, and pout.

He sighs. "It's because I have to be around all the people I hate.." he said, and hang his head in shame, like there was something bad about having an opinion towards people. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I shouldn't be so self-shaming. But it's different. These are my family, and I just hate them, more than anything. If any of them were to find out, they'd be crushed." he explained.

"But I thought your mother already knew?" I question him.

"Knew I was tired of being Prince, yes. She doesn't know the real reason, though. It isn't because of Iroh the first. It's because of.. all of them. I just despise everything about them. Does that make sense?"

I look down, and pout. "I understand." I tell him. "But you still love me, right?" I ask him, feeling like the child I was, the day my mother and father died. She told me a secret that day, and I told her I loved her. And then, she told me to leave the room, and I did. I remember nothing else.

He chuckled, and then planted his lips on top of mine again. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, when he stopped to breathe.

For an answer, I just nod, and smile wide.


	7. The Departure

The days before Iroh left Republic city went by really quickly. Too quickly.

_Sniffle._ "Don't stay too long." I told him, with a badly faked smile.

He chuckled, and kissed my cheek. "I won't stay any longer than I have too. I promise."

"I love you.." I told him, and smiled, and a tear fell out of my left eye.

"No.. don't cry. I'll be back." he told me, and dropped his back to hug me. "I love you too."

The words really hurt me. Now I know that not only I'll be miserable until he comes back, but he'll be hurting too.

I took a deep breath and got out of Iroh's grip. "I'll miss you. But the ship leaves in an hour.. You need to go now." I told him, and turned my back. I really didn't want to see the look on his face as he left. It would be absolutely heartbreaking.

As soon as he departed our house with his things in a bag, I went and locked myself up in the bathroom.

There I lie, in the bathtub, just worrying for him. I rocked back and forth, silently, and hugged my knees. Tears fell from my eyes. I missed him so much, and his satomobile was just now leaving the driveway.

_He's really gone._ I won't be able to see him for two months, at least. He told me he'd write to met every day, though. It's still too long without him. I don't know how I'll manage, but I know I will, somehow.

I stand up out of the bath tub and look at myself in the beautifully framed mirror on the wall at my soggy face and red eyes. This actually makes me laugh, because I look so bad. I smile, and wipe my face and eyes off in a towel, and unlock the bathroom door. I decide to lie down on the bed. Taking a nap will probably be good to get Iroh off of my mind. I'll need him off of my mind to get over him leaving, anyways.

I sit back up, because sleeping in clothes is just the most uncomfortable feeling ever. So I take off my clothes, except my underwear, and just throw them on the floor. I smile and lie down in bed, and get all comfortable.

And, I left the lamp on. _Great. _

I shake my head and get up to turn it off, annoyed. I sigh and lie back down underneath the covers, and turn over on my side, facing away from Iroh's spot. I don't want to have to look at it. It'll just make me upset that he won't be in bed with me anymore for two months.

With a silent yawn, I close my eyes and curl up tightly, letting my mind go blank of all thoughts. I won't be able to sleep if I keep thinking.

**Dark.** That's all I see. There's a few, tiny bursts of fire going off and then dying everywhere. It's like someone's fighting. I hear the moans of pain. The earth rumbles, and stones are thrown against the walls, forcefully.

The lights cut on, and I see someone, bound and beaten. Shirtless, too. There's a noise, and then the black haired person lifts up their head. I recognize my light green eyes, but something seems wrong. It's not my face that they're held in with.

It's Iroh's.

**Crack!** went the whip on his back. He jerks in pain, and clenches my eyes shut. They open, and suddenly his amber eyes take their usual place. I see them make their way towards something as he's brutally tortured by that awful whip, for whatever reason. That something watches over him in shame.

Lights get brighter, and I'm better able to focus on who's watching over him. Who's telling the man behind the mask to whip him with more force. The voice is feminine, and her hair is long, and sleek black. Just like Iroh's.

The eyes! They're.. they're just like Iroh's as well!

Finally, she walks closer to him, and mumbled something I couldn't understand. But the closer she got to him, the more I was able to make out who she was.

Iroh's mother.


End file.
